


Won't Someone Take Me Home (Before I Lose My Mind)

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 19: EarthFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersHunk misses things about earth and home, but his friends cheer him up, don't worry!Oneshot/drabble





	Won't Someone Take Me Home (Before I Lose My Mind)

Hunk sighed dramatically. He missed earth, you know? He tried not to be too sappy all the time, especially since he knew it'd be awhile since he'd be able to go home. 

"Wishing I was on a balcony in Italy, wearing a long floral dress, eating fresh fruit, and staring at the sunset and landscape below me."

He was partly joking, but also...partly not. 

Next to him, Keith nodded sagely. "Wish I was the Hulk."

Hunk opened his mouth, and closed it again. Weird, but he couldn't say he was surprised either to tell you the truth. 

And then Lance spoke up. 

"Wish I was the Hulk on balcony in Italy, wearing a long floral dress, eating fresh fruit, and staring at the sunset and landscape below me."

Figures.


End file.
